Jury Duty
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Alejandro gets called in for jury duty and meets a very fine woman. ONE-SHOT!


**OK HERE'S MY FIRST TOTAL DRAMA STORY!**

It was 8:30 AM as Alejandro Burromuerto sat drinking his second cup of coffee in the 8th floor Jury Room at the Toronto South Court Building. He had been called in for jury duty and he had managed to put it off for several months, but he had finally run out of excuses. The place was slowly filling up as people straggled into this room of strangers from their outside lives to possibly sit in judgment of others. Alejandro had worked late at his office for reading the financial records. He was an accountant after all. He was pissed, tired and already bored. He sat down on one of the really long couches that were placed around the room and picked up the Toronto Sun he had brought in to read. He slowly worked his way through the sports section as he sipped his coffee. As he finished an article on Barry Bonds closing in on Hank Aaron's home run record, he glanced up at the clock. That is when he saw her. Instantly, his boredom was gone, and she had his complete and undivided attention.

She was an Amazon, beautiful and extremely striking. Her long black hair was pulled back framing a lovely face sporting a killer smile even this early in the morning. She was Asian with yellowish white colored skin that seemed to gleam against the reddish brown little summer dress that barely concealed her amazing body. She was about 5'10" in her low heeled sandals and her long legs carried her into the room with a gait that made her large breasts bob up and down inside her thin little dress. As she turned to look around the room for a seat, Alejandro got a great look at her ass. The thin dress was pulled tightly across her muscular but meaty globes. "The kind of ass that you can put both hands around and fuck all day," Alejandro thought to himself lasciviously as he watched her look around and finally sit down across from him. As he casually watched her sit and get settled, she crossed her legs and the short dress rode high up on her thighs revealing her gorgeous legs. The thought of fucking her made Alejandro's pants snake jump to alert and start to make its way down his thigh.

Never one to wait for an opportunity to present itself, Alejandro always created his own opportunities especially with women. He got up and went to the coffee urns in the corner and poured two large Styrofoam cups of coffee. He slowly walked up to where the Amazon was sitting going thru her purse.

"I hope you like it black," he said as he offered the cup to her.

The Amazon lifted her face and stared at him with hard green eyes. If it was possible she was even more striking up close. What she saw in front of her almost took her breath away. Alejandro was as handsome as she was beautiful. At 6'2" and around 190 lbs, he was a very excellent specimen of the male form. He had a buff physique with large biceps, thick pecs, and a killer six pack. Her black eyes softened as she looked into his piercing green ones and a faint smile crossed her full lips. Tan and Hispanic with glorious brown hair, Alejandro could make any woman orgasm just by looking at her.

"I prefer black, but I am open to other things." She took the coffee from him and patted the seat next to her. The very blatant sexual reference did not go unnoticed by Alejandro as he sat down. She put her purse down next to her, and re-crossed her legs towards him.

"Thank you for the coffee. That was very nice of you. I'm Heather Wong." She said as she held out her hand and took his. As she shook his hand, she looked deep into his eyes. Alejandro felt like she was reading him, gauging him as if she was searching for a special connection.

"My name is Alejandro Burromuerto, and you are most welcome. You seemed to be the only other person in the room who was awake, so I thought I would talk to you."

"I am glad that you decided too," she smiled at him and released his hand. She took a moment to blow into the cup on the hot coffee, cooling it. Then as she drank the strong coffee gingerly, she looked over the top of the cup at him with her soft green eyes. Alejandro stared back at her as he took a sip of his coffee.

So slowly, the dance began. For the next 30 minutes they spoke to each other about their lives and what was happening to them. They talked about their work, home life, and what they did for fun. Slowly, the sexual tension began to build. As they sat talking, they moved closer to each other until their knees were barely touching. She had started to reach out and touch his arm when she laughed or wanted to make a point. Her touch was light and caressing on his arm, and the scent of her perfume was intoxicating. She often leaned forward while they were talking giving Alejandro a really good look at her cleavage. Her summer dress was cut low in the front and her large full breasts strained against the thin material. He was sure that she didn't have a bra on. As a matter of fact, he was sure she didn't have anything on under that dress but a thong. The only reason that Alejandro's thirteen inch cock was not sticking up right in her face, was his tight jeans and the Toronto Sun that covered his lap. Her presence was so overwhelming that he had been rock hard for the past 15 minutes.

Just at the moment, one of the court clerks called for everyone's attention. Heather had to turn in her seat and face toward the front. As she did the entire length of her thigh pressed against Alejandro's, and there it stayed while the clerk droned on about this and that concerning jury duty.

Jury duty was the farthest thing from Alejandro's mind at the moment. His body was ablaze with passion for this Amazon beauty. She had completely captivated him with her beauty and sexuality. As if she was reading his mind, she slipped her hand onto his upper thigh not two inches from his straining dick. Slowly, she snaked her hand under the newspaper and right onto the bulge in his pants. It rested there for several seconds as she teased with Alejandro's mind, then she gave it a hard squeeze. When she realized the size of the thing she was squeezing, she turned her head in shock and looked at Alejandro in amazement. He smiled at her wolfishly and stared at the front of her dress where her excited nipples were poking through the material like two pencil points.

As the clerk rambled on about citizenship and responsibility, Heather kept softly stroking his raging cock under the newspaper. Her pussy was dripping with excitement but then she was always horny. She loved sex and she loved teasing good looking men like Alejandro. Alejandro on the other hand was in complete agony. Here was a woman that like him loved public displays of sexual attraction. She seemed to be a thrill seeker just like him, but this time he could not do anything about it. He just had to sit there as his aching prick was teased and teased. He could bring to feel a wet spot forming in his boxers from all the pre-cum that was leaking from his large mushroom-shaped cockhead.

Alejandro needed to cool off. Heather had his dick rock hard and it was impossible to concentrate. Her stroking and touching was driving him crazy. He stood up and held his newspaper in front of his crotch so no one else could see his condition, and proceeded to head out of the room. The clerk looked at him as he passed her, and he pointed to the door and said he had to get something out of his car. She nodded to him and told him he had until 10:30 to be back or he was considered absent. As he headed for the door again, he looked at his watch and realized he could be away for an hour and fifteen minutes. He sailed through the door and out into the deserted hallway.

As he paused by a window that looked out on downtown LA, he took a deep breath. That woman had worked him up to almost frenzy. He wasn't used to being the one who was carried away. He was the one that usually made the woman dizzy with lust. Heather had really gotten to him.

"Was it too hot in there for you?" he heard called out behind him. He turned and watched this incredibly sexy woman stride up to him. Heather came up and put her hand on his arm and drew him close to her. With her other hand, she reached out squeezed all along the length of his still raging cock.

"Oooh, I'm glad that you are still excited to see me," she purred. He franticly looked around to make sure no one was watching as she continued to stroke his cock through his tight jeans. She admired the length and feel of his package. She could tell from experience that he was well hung. Alejandro just moaned softly as she fondled him.

"You are killing me, girl! My dick is about to burst," he groaned. He took the back of his hand and rubbed it across one of her prominent nipples. "I need to put this thing in you right now!"

"Oh, you do? Do you think you can handle me?" She teased.

"I know that I can more than handle you," Alejandro dared back. As he said that he cupped her full round left tit in his hand and squeezed gently. Then he pinched her rock hard nipple and she shivered from his touch.

Alejandro grabbed her hand and dragged her after him as he moved off down the hallway at a quick pace. He didn't know where they were going but he was going to find a room for them somewhere on this floor. On his right, they passed the huge elevator lobby for the 8th floor and he saw the doors to the men's and women's bathrooms. He thought briefly about taking her into one of those, but there were still too many people on the floor for that. They came to the doors of the only courtroom on this floor which just happened to be not operating today, and he pulled on the doors trying to get in. They were locked. He noticed a small corridor that lead off the main hallway just past the courtroom doors. He pulled Heather into the smaller hallway and pushed her up against the marble wall. Alejandro grabbed Heather and brought her close and gave her a hot, wet lust-filled kiss. He sucked on her tongue and bit at her lips, as they began rubbing and grabbing at each other while their passion rose to a new level. She took hold of his giant prick and began jacking him through his pants, while he brought one hand up underneath her dress and began rubbing her thong covered pussy. The entire crotch of her thong was soaking wet. As he found her buzzing clit and began to rub it, she moaned deep into his mouth with pleasure.

Suddenly, she pushed him back. "We can't do this in an open hallway!"

A lust-crazed Alejandro quickly moved down the hall checking the doors on each side looking for an open door. Since the court was not in session today most of the doors were locked, but luckily he found the door to a storeroom unlocked and he pushed it open. He signaled to her and she quickly ran inside the dark room. He followed her in and locked the door behind him.

He turned toward her and leaned against the door looking at her. The room was dark except for the glow of the red exit light. The place had a musty smell to it. They stared intently at each other for a couple of moments then rushed into each other arms, and began to passionately kiss each other. Their hands were everywhere rubbing and groping each other. Heathr was sucking on Alejandro's tongue as she tried to rip his shirt off. Alejandro slipped the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders and the dress fell and pooled at her feet. Her tits were magnificent as he knew that they would be. She stood with her chest slowly heaving from the excitement and her boobs proudly displayed. Her hard nipples were sticking out and the soft area around them was a dark brown. Her tits stood out on her chest like huge globes, gently jiggling with her breathing.

Alejandro reached out and covered her large tits with his hands. As he squeezed them, her nipples stood out. He slowly sucked her left nipple into his mouth, licking and biting it, making it throb with pleasure.

Heather got busy with her hands and undid the snap to his jeans and pushed them down his muscular thighs. His large cock popped free of its confinement and bounced in front of her. She stared in amazement at his size and girth. In the dim light, his great cock looked impossibly big. She groaned deep in her throat at the very sight of it. It seemed the very shaft of his thirteen-inch monster began to thicken and grow right before her eyes. It was huge and she hungered for it. She dropped to her knees and took the massive cock in her hand. It was so fat and long! Mewling sounds came from her mouth as she began licking it from the base to the large, mushroom shaped head. She greedily licked and softly bit the hard flesh as her tongue circled and teased the great head of his cock.

"Fuck, you have a great dick, Dude!" She said as her mouth engulfed his cock, sucking it to the back of her throat. Using her tongue and throat muscles to milk his surging prick, Alejandro closed his eyes as her talented mouth worked on the length of his great cock. She was very, very good!

"Suck my cock, bitch!" he hissed.

"MMMMM!" She moaned in response. Heather began sucking him frantically, seeking his hot jizz. Her head bobbed up and down on his thick pole with a corkscrew motion, and she cupped his swollen, cum-filled balls and squeezed. Then she would switch her technique and lick the length of his huge cock while stroking his hot fleshly column. Alejandro was very worked up and excited, he usually took forever to cum, but he felt the tell-tale tingling behind his balls and knew he was about to blow. He grabbed her head with both of his hands and began thrusting his thick prick deep into her willing throat. She gagged the first few times he sent his huge monster into her mouth. When she adjusted to his rhythm, Heather grasped his ass and held on tightly as he furiously fucked her mouth. She slipped one of her fingers toward Alejandro's asshole and on his next great thrust, she shoved a finger inside. Alejandro screamed out his pleasure as she began to finger-fuck him, pumping her finger into him fast and hard. Suddenly, he stiffened and his cock began to fire thick ropes of hot white cum into her greedily sucking mouth. His balls kept pumping explosive blasts of jizz deep into her throat, while her lips were stretched in wide O around his thrusting shaft. She could feel the pulse of his cock against her tongue each time it fired another rope of male seed down her gullet.

Finally, Alejandro's deflating cock quit its thrusting and shooting, and he pulled his still sizeable cock from her mouth and stumbled back against one of the storage racks. Breathing hard and through silted eyes, he stared at amazement at this sexy Amazon, who had just given him the best blowjob of his life. As he watched Heather opened her mouth and he saw the last of his cum pooled on her tongue. She closed her mouth and smiled at him and swallowed. She had swallowed every drop of his massive orgasm and she had totally sucked him dry.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "Fuck!"

"MMMMM!" she moaned, as she licked her lips. "I love the taste of your cum! Can I have more please?" she asked laughing and with a trace of a British accent.

"First, your turn," Alejandro said as he pulled her to her feet and pushed her against a storage locker. He kneeled in front of her and slowly pulled her thong down her fabulous legs. As her pussy came into view, his breath caught in his throat. Her wide open pussy was shaved clean with no pubic hair anywhere. The thick lips of her pussy were slick with her wet juices, and her rock hard clit stood out begging to be sucked. He pushed her legs wider and moved his head deep between her thighs. Starting at her asshole, he licked her slowly from her butt all the way through the folds of her leaking pussy. He loved the taste of her free flowing juices and he buried his searching tongue deep inside her boiling cunt.

"Yes! Ohhhhhhhhhh..."

He licked all the juice out of her over-heated cunt that he could. Then he slowly moved up to her throbbing clit and softly licked it. Heather cried out and began to hump her clit at his mouth. She was red-hot and her gushing cunt was close to exploding. She had one hand squeezing her heaving tit and the other was pulling Alejandro's head deeper into her overwrought pussy. As she moaned and groaned her pleasure, her ass began to buck and shake against the lockers. Alejandro continued to suck on her staining clit as he slipped two fingers up into her wet, excited tunnel.

"OHHH... Fuck, that's good!" she hissed as her ass went into overdrive thrusting her pussy on to his mouth and fingers.

He was amazed at her intensity and how her skin got really hot when she was worked up. He continued to lick and bite her clit while thrusting his fingers deep into her fiery hole. He loved eating her pussy and could have just kept going. Heather was shaking and quivering as her flaming cunt built toward her climax.

Suddenly, she pulled Alejandro's head tight against her blazing hole and tensed up every muscle in her body. Just as suddenly, her taut body exploded in a series of earth-shattering climaxes as Alejandro continued to suck and thrust his long fingers deep into her blistering hole.

Again and again he brought her to climax until she slumped against the lockers exhausted.

As he stood up between her spread thighs, his thick jutting cock had returned to full rock hard length. He spun the dazed Heather around and leaned the dizzy Amazon against the lockers. He grasped his long freshly column in one hand and bent his knees until the hot tip of his huge thick cock touched her slick wet hole. He rubbed the great head along her greasy slot, wetting the head with her juices. Then pausing for just a long tension filled moment, he pushed his massive steel pole deep inside her smoking twat in one powerful thrust.

"UUUNNNGGGHHHH!" she cried with pleasure. " OOOOHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"You like my cock up your cunt?" Alejandro whispered as his long demanding cock thrust deep inside her still climaxing cunt.

"Oh, God, yes! Fuck my cunt! Oh, fuck, your dick is big! Don't stop fucking me!"

Heather felt like she was stuffed full of hard powerful cock. She had experienced more than her share of large, hard cocks, but not one of them had ever pleasured her like this white boy was! The man had some skills. This is one dude that knew how to fuck! The feeling of his thick iron hard cock ramming deep into her hot and bothered cunt was delicious. He speared her hot channel again and again with his rampaging cock. Using the full length of his giant cock, he would thrust deep into her and pull out leaving on the tip between her wide stretched lips. Then he would shove his pussy pleaser to the hilt again in her luscious pussy. Heather screamed with uncontrolled delight as Alejandro pounded her tight pussy with his towering prick. In and out, in and out, in and out, he drove his mighty cock into her churning cunt, sending bolts of white-hot pleasure to every nerve ending in her body. She began yanking and pulling at her hard nipples, taking pleasure in the sharp pain she was causing herself. This almost total stranger's cock was driving her mad with desire as he plunged his monster cock into her tight inflamed pussy over and over.

"FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCK ME, MAKE ME FEEL IT! OH GOD, IT IS GOING RIGHT THROUGH ME!"

Alejandro couldn't believe the amount of intense pleasure he felt driving his powerful prick into this sexy woman's up-turned cunt. He'd fucked a lot of girls and women, but none had aroused and excited him the way that Heather had. He stared with lust-filled eyes as his massive cock vigorously thrust again and again deep into her wide sopping pussy. His cock and heavy balls were drenched with her juices that ran like a river from her over-flowing canal. His powerful hands gripped her hips like a vice as he impaled her onto his massive meat with each piercing thrust. This woman had excited him, over heated him, gotten the best of him and he wanted to dominate her, make her succumb to the power of his giant cock. Again and again and again he drove deep into her gushing cunt, trying to make her cum over his thrusting cock. They were fucking each other so hard that they had slowly moved from the lockers to behind the door where she was braced against a shelving unit as he speared into her over and over. He felt her tight pussy sleeve begin to ripple and pull at his invading rod, and he knew she was right on the edge. He placed his thumb at the entrance to her puckered anus and pushed it inside her tight ass. The added digit pushed her over the top and her scorching cunt imploded.

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!" she screamed. "OHHHHH! GGGOOODDDDDDDDD! YESSSSSSSSSS!"

She saw brilliant colors behind her eyes as Alejandro drilled deep into her clutching sheath over and over, pushing her orgasm higher. Her ass was moving in double and triple time trying to get more of his plunging cock into her climaxing hole. Streams of cunt juice were running down her legs in little streamlets from her gushing pussy, and still he hammered her defenseless cunt. Her passion was mindless as she drove her tight wet sleeve up and down his thrusting pole. They were both covered in sweat and cunt juice, and still they fucked each other. Him, thrusting his great cock and thick thumb up her two over-stimulated holes, and her, sliding her tight cunt up and down his giant cock seeking to extend her lust filled orgasm.

Finally, exhausted and breathing hard, they slumped against the shelving unit with Alejandro's raging cock was still buried to the hilt in her clutching, climaxing cunt.

Suddenly, as they tried to catch their breath, a key turned in the closet door. The door swung open and almost hit Alejandro in the back. They both held very still and tried to keep quiet. Alejandro could feel Heather's pussy still trying to milk his cock as it fluttered and rippled along his great length. He turned his head to see who had come into the room, and was praying it wasn't a court cop. In the dim light, he saw a janitor come into the room and grab a broom for the other wall. As he held Heather by the hips, they tried not to move at all, but he was harder than ever as his soaring cock was stuck deep in her tight, rippling pussy. He gently rocked his hips once forcing his rock hard prick deeper into her sensitive channel, and she moaned softly. The janitor turned briefly looking for the noise, but his view was blocked by the open door. He grabbed something else off the shelf as Heather's leaking pussy continued to clutch and pull at Alejandro's deeply buried cock. The tension was so thick and he was tempted to push deeper into her burning fuck hole.

Finally, the janitor had everything he needed and he walked out of the store room and locked the door. Both of them let out a quiet but huge sigh of relief at not getting caught. He slowly began stroking his iron hard rod into her steaming pussy which felt hotter than ever. She slowly rotated her ass in a wide circle as he started to thrust deeper into her still pulsating cunt. This had been extremely exciting to Alejandro. As a professional stunt man, he lived for danger and he often tried to fuck in semi-public places. It added to the experience and the rush. Now he got a whole new wave of energy, and his cock surged into an even harder weapon. Heather was in for a hell of ride now.

"Mmmm, we almost got caught there, you fool. Your dick is too big," she joked as she met his gentle thrust with a thrust of her own.

"Your sweet pussy is so tight, but do you like other games?" he asked as he continued to stroke into her inviting pussy. He reached around and grabbed her free swing tits in his hands as he began to spear into her warm, moist pussy a little faster and harder. Her juices were flowing again making his cock and balls wet with her thick juices.

"I am so hot right now, I am up for anything, lover," she sighed back at him. She reached between her legs and stroked his thick dick as he slide it between her wet pussy lips from behind. Alejandro moaned at her unexpected touch as he stroked into her hot pussy.

"What did you have in mind?" she purred. Without a word, he pulled his giant dick out of her tight, hot fuck hole and pressed the slick juiced covered mushroom-shaped head against Heather's ass hole. He slowly began to work the thick head into her tight back hole, pushing hard trying to force into her puckered rosebud. Heather groaned loudly and her body stiffened as the head slipped inside her clinched ring. He rested a moment letting her adjust to his girth before he started to feed his large cock into her dark tunnel.

"STOP!" she complained. "It's too fucking big! ...oooohhhhhh!"

Alejandro would have none of it, and he kept pushing his thick prick up into her tight passageway. Little by little, inch by inch his immense cock worked its way deeper into her tightly packed ass. His hands grasped her hips tightly holding her in place as he sank his huge cock into her back door. He had to put his large cock into her hot ass and give her the ride of her life. He had thought that since the first time he saw her. For him it was the ultimate ride after such a close call, and he intended to enjoy his reward as he thrust deeply again into her snug ass.

"OOOOOhhhhhhhh, it's TOO FUCKING BIG. Oh GOD!."

Alejandro thrust hard once more and felt his cock sink into Heather's warm tight hole to the hairs. She groaned from the assault on her body. She was gasping loudly, her legs trembled with desire and effort as Alejandro began to rock his hips slowly, thrusting his powerful shaft deep into her constricted ass. She moaned and threw her head back as she began to move her shapely ass in rhythm with his vigorous thrusts. Suddenly the pain Heather was experiencing began to fade and her desire returned hotter and deeper than before. Alejandro's enormous prick felt delirious as penetrated deep into her humid rear hole again and again. Heather dropped her hand to her throbbing clit and began to frig herself with a thick finger, sending shivers of ecstasy coursing through her overheated body.

"Yesssss, baby, fuck me!" she hissed. "Fuck my ass!"

"You like it this way, baby?" Alejandro asked as he thrust deep into her again and again.

"Oh, fuck yes!"

"You're so fucking tight!" he gasped.

"Oh, give it to me big man! GIVE ME YOUR COCK!" Heather panted.

Urged on by her verbal outbursts, Alejandro grabbed her large swinging tits in each of his big hands and pulled her back onto his plunging organ. He began to pick up the pace of his thrusts driving deeper into her asshole on each lunge. Pulling out to the very ring of her tight asshole, he would plunge all thirteen inches of his veiny cock into her again and again. As he plunged into her relentlessly seeking his own pleasure and cum, his spearing thrusts drove her toward her own massive orgasm. She was getting wound tighter with each stab of his colossal male muscle as he drilled into again and again. She began to groan and tremble with pleasure has she urged her hips back at him trying to take his spearing shaft deeper into her up-turned butt. Heather began to beg Alejandro to fuck her harder, and faster, and make her ass feel his giant cock. She begged him to make her cum while her fingers flew across her buzzing clit with a furious rhythm. He continued to slam his huge cock into her over worked ass with hard, violent thrusts driving her higher and higher. Heather knew she didn't have long before her orgasm would rip her apart as she urged him on.

"Fuck me , baby...Oh GOD... soon...soon ...I...UUUNNNGGGTTTHHH!"

Suddenly, Heather screamed out and her over heated body began to convulse with a massive orgasm. As her fingers continued to rub her rock hard clit, her asshole clamped down on Alejandro's thrusting cock like a vice, gripping and pulling and milking the length of his drilling manhood. As Alejandro drove into the searing heat of her ass, his big balls were bouncing off her juicing cunt hitting her throbbing clit with each powerful thrust. Her secretions were flowing down her thighs and covering both of them. He was in heaven!

"Uh... uh... uh... uh... uh... uh...!" She grunted as again and again he drove into her wonderfully tight ass. He began to feel that wonderful tickling in his balls as his orgasm starts to build. Her rippling ass muscles took him over the top as his cock exploded into her asshole. Rope after rope of hot cum poured into her torrid bowels. Her squeezing ass was giving him incredible sensations all along the length of his massive tool as he fired volley after volley deep into her ass from the tip of his thrusting prick.

Heather could feel his hot seed filling her ass as screams of pleasure came from her mouth. She bucked and writhed against him as her famished cunt milked his balls of every drop of white hot cum. Her face was a mask of unbridled lust as he emptied his cum filled balls into her sexy ass.

Finally he stopped thrusting into her and he slumped against her back.

"Jesus!" was all he could say as he held her quivering body against him.

"I'm glad you liked it," she gasped softly as she leaned against the shelving unit trying to catch her breath.

For several minutes, both of them stood there exhausted while they tried to catch their breath, letting things return to normal. Slowly, they pulled themselves apart, cleaned themselves up and got dressed. There were no awkward moments between them. They teased and kissed each other as they cleaned up. When they were ready to go, Heather kissed him deeply and begged him to call her. He said, of course he would, and they carefully snuck out of the supply room.

As they headed back toward the jury room, the lobby came up on their left. They both headed into their respective bathrooms to clean up further. After 10 minutes, Alejandro emerged from the men's room and after waiting a couple of minutes for Heather, he went back to the jury room.

As soon as he entered, a court clerk grabbed him and pushed some paperwork into his hand. A new jury member was needed on the 4th floor right away. He had to go now. Grabbing his paper work, he rushed back to the lobby. Pressing the button, he hoped that Heather would come out soon, but the elevator arrived and doors opened. She still was not there yet. Alejandro slowly got on hoping that she would emerge before the doors closed, but as the doors slid shut that was not to be. They had not exchanged numbers yet. He could only hope that she would leave a note for him, or they would try to catch each other at the end of the day.

After sitting in a court room all day waiting to see if he would be picked, about 3 PM he was released from jury duty. He rushed upstairs to try and find Heather. Not seeing her, he described her to the clerk and asked if she was around. The clerk told him that she had been excused two hours earlier. She had not left her number. Distracted and dejected, Alejandro left the Toronto South Court building and headed home. He'd had fucked one of the most exciting women he had ever met, but he didn't know how to get hold of her again. As he slid his truck into traffic, he wondered if he would ever see her again.

 **THE END.**


End file.
